The Middle Earth Chronicles
by Rose of Gondor
Summary: Me and my friends get transported to Middle Earth, go with the Fellowship....yadda yadda, you know how it goes. Be kind, this is my first fic!
1. We land in Middle Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and myself

Note: There are two Sams in this story, and one of them is myself. Just to clear up any confusion.

Dedicated to: Kaitlyn and Sam (my hockey girls!!!), Roz (you crazy thing you!!), and Zac ( who listens to me ramble about LOTR and Harry Potter when no one else will)

Alright, you might find this a little hard to believe but I'm sitting in _Rivendell_ writing this. I don't know how I got here, one minute I was hanging out at Sam's with her, Roz, Kaitlyn, and Zac, and then then we were here. Just like that. Not even so much as a sonic boom to alert us to the fact that something was going to happen to us.

We were talking about whether Sauron could kick Voldemort's ass, and then we were all sitting in the grass next to an all too familiar building. I just sat there and stared at it in shock, thinking _oh my God, theres no way that this is Rivendell. _My friends were all next to me, just staring with their mouths open.

Sam looked over at me and said, "Are we in……?"

"Yeah, I think so," I said, rather awestruck by the fact I was staring at _Rivendell _for God's sakes. All of a sudden we heard hoof beats behind us. I turned around and screamed, "Oh my God you guys, run!" There was a huge white horse coming toward us that had a dark haired girl on it carrying what looked like a child with bare, furry feet.

We all got safely out of her way and watched her pass.

"You know, she looked an awful lot like that girl from Armageddon," said Roz a bit shakily.

"You mean, oh whats her name, Liv Tyler?" asked Kaitlyn.

"Yeah, that's the one, but what the hell would she be doing in this freaky ass place?" said Roz.

:That was Arwen with Frodo, wasn't it Sam?" Sam looked over at me with a slightly freaked expression on her face.

"Yeah Sam, I think it was," I said ratehr faintly. I mean, this is all rather overwhelming, being dropped here suddenly without any warning

"Holy shit, she looked just like in the movie," Zac said dazedly, looking in the direction she had gone.


	2. We try and figure out whats going on

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and myself

Note: There are two Sams in this story, and one of them is myself. Just to clear up any confusion.

Dedicated to: Kaitlyn and Sam (my hockey girls!!!), Roz (you crazy thing you!!), and Zac ( who listens to me ramble about LOTR and Harry Potter when no one else will)

_Maybe all the characters will look like the ones from the movie, which means that Legolas is gonna be here in a couple days_, I thought. _Which means I'm gonna get to see one fine specimen of a man….I mean elf._

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Kaitlyn, "cuz I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm freaked, not to mention I'm missing Days right now."

__

"Ok guys," I said, "lets sit down here and I'll tell you what I know about where I'm pretty sure we are." Everyone sat down and looked expectantly at me. "Ok," I began, "who thinks they have some basic idea as to where we are?" Sam and Zac both raised their hands.

"This looks like that place in Lord of the Rings where the elves lived," Sam said.

"Yeah, but how did we get to Rivendell?" asked Zac.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" asked Roz.

"I think I have some vague idea about what the hell they're talking about, but I'm not sure," said Kaitlyn looking around at the beautiful waterfall nearby.

"Maybe we should head up to the house and see if Elrond or Gandalf has any idea on how to get us home," I said, looking in the direction of the delicate buildings and realized in shock that we were near the bridge where Arwen and Aragorn had their kissing scene. "Whoah," I said, "that's where Aragorn and Arwen had their kissing scene."

"Who in the hell……?" asked Roz rather confusedly.

"I'll explain later," I said.

"Alright, lets get going then," said Kaitlyn, "the Nailers' first game is tomorrow and I don't want to miss it, not to mention Scott was gonna be on tonight and he had something to tell me."

We all started to slowly walk toward the buildings.


	3. Elladan and Elrohir

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and myself

Dedicated to: Kaitlyn and Sam (my hockey girls!!!), Roz (you crazy thing you!!), and Zac ( who listens to me ramble about LOTR and Harry Potter when no one else will)

Roz hadn't said much and I was worried that she might be in shock. Sam and Zac seemed to be taking it all in stride, except for the fact that Zac still seemed rather dazed about seeing Arwen ride by. Kaitlyn only seemed worried about missing Scott and her hockey game.

As we approached the ornate doors, two dark haired elves who seemed to be identical strode up to us.

The one on the right asked, "Who are you and what business do you have with our father Lord Elrond? Or perhaps your business is with Mithrandir?"

Everyone else seemed frozen, so I stepped forward and said, "I'm Samantha and these are my friends Sam, Kaitlyn, Roz, and Zac. We wish to see Lord Elrond and Mithrandir. You see we have information about the Ring of Power."

"Huh?" asked Roz, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Oh dear…" I muttered, "Zac, tell them what you know and I'll fill in the gaps later after I finish talking to these guys." Meanwhile the twins, who I guessed were Elrond's sons Elladan and Elrohir, were still standing there watching us. "It's of the gravest importance that we see them my lords," I said, turning to them with what I hoped was a winning smile. "The fate of Middle Earth may hang in the balance." They looked at each other and then nodded.

"Come with me," said the one on the left. I turned around and gestured for my friends to come. We followed the elf through the graceful doors of Rivendell into an elaborately decorated hall. We followed silently, just taking in the pure beauty of that hall. We soon passed through another place I recognized from the movie, the place where Aragorn and Boromir had met and where the shards of Narsil were kept as well. And, sure enough, there they were on the arms of a statue that looked just like the one from the movie. _Oh my God, I can't believe I'm actually here, in my favorite place in all the world_, I thought excitedly.

"Oh my God you guys, look!" I squealed. "It's the shards of Narsil! This is amazing, I'm like in heaven here!" The elf turned around and smiled at me.

"That's right milady, those are indeed the shards of Narsil. You seem very knowledgeable for one so young."

"Oh its nothing really my lord. What is your name by the way?"

He smiled, "milady, my name is Elladan. The other who greeted you was my brother Elrohir. We have only recently returned to our home, and will be leaving again upon the morrow to hunt orcs." _Oh yeah, they mentioned they were gone in the books_, I thought. Roz was beginning to look more and more confused and I couldn't help but grin at the amazed looks on the faces of the others.

We went down another long, ornate hallway and at the end of it was a graceful arched door. Elladan opened it and we entered. Inside stood Elrond looking out a window. He turned as he heard us come in and frowned.

"Elladan, who are these…children and why have you brought them here?


	4. Many Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and myself

Dedicated to: Kaitlyn and Sam (my hockey girls!!!), Roz (you crazy thing you!!), and Zac ( who listens to me ramble about LOTR and Harry Potter when no one else will)

"Father, may I present the ladies Sam, Sam, Kaitlyn, and Roz, and the lord Zac," Elladan said with a bow.

"It's an honor to meet you my lord," I said, bowing as well, "I have heard much about you. We have knowledge of the future and of the Ring we would like to share with you."

He looked at me for a moment, processing what I said, but then he nodded. "Very well, I will hear this knowledge at a later hour. For now I must speak with Gandalf, I shall have you shown to rooms and given…proper attire." He reached for a delicate gray rope hanging nearby and pulled it. I heard silvery chimes ringing from somewhere else in the house.

I looked at my friends, who were being unusually quiet considering how much they usually talked. "Why so quiet guys?"

"Well, I think Roz is in shock, Zac won't stop muttering holy shit under his breath, Kaitlyn keeps muttering about how we're going to miss the game, and I'm being quiet cuz I don't have a friggin clue what's going on," said Sam, pointing to each person as she talked about them.

"Yeah, that's about it," Zac said with a wry smile on his face, "how'd you figure all that out?"

Sam grinned at him. "I'm never wrong."

_Don't I know it_, I thought to myself.

A tall blonde female elf appeared in the doorway. "Mani heru an amin?"

I looked at Elladan questioningly. "She said what my lord. I take it your not familiar with the elven tongue?"

"I only know a few words and my friends know none," I told him.

He nodded and then walked over to the blonde elf and told her something. She looked over at us and nodded, and then she started toward us. "Greetings, I am Anwen. I am to take you to my lady Arwen Undomiel to be properly attired." She herself was wearing a pale green dress I would have killed for and was eying our jeans and t-shirts rather distastefully.

Elladan stepped up and motioned to Zac. "Come with me to my quarters so we can find you some proper attire."

Zac looked rather disappointed. "Can't I go with them to meet Arwen?"

"Not unless you want to wear a gown," laughed Anwen, "my lady has no clothes of men."

"Oh, alright never mind then." Zac said quickly. He turned and practically ran out the door after Elladan

I laughed to myself at the thought of seeing my friend in a dress and followed after my friends and Anwen through the twisting halls. Soon she stopped us at a pair of ornate doors. She knocked on them and called out again in Elvish. The door opened and there stood Arwen herself. She smiled at us and gestured us to come into the room.

"God this is weird," Sam whispered.

"Damn straight there girl," Kaitlyn murmured back. Roz merely nodded her head in agreement. I was beginning to get worried about her not talking, but I was soon distracted by all of the dresses that were lying on Arwen's bed. My jaw dropped open in amazement and I turned to see the same looks on the faces of the others.

"They're beautiful!" Sam gasped.

We started going through all of the dresses. I found a gorgeous dark red dress with long, full sleeves that fell to the floor. Sam found an equally beautiful light purple dress with sleeves that looked like mine. Roz sorted through them quietly until she found one that was in Ohio State colors. She held it up to us excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, look you guys! OSU colors! Maybe this place isn't so bad after all."

Kaitlyn popped up next to me with a grin on her face. "Look, its Nailers colors, red and black! Not to mention its just plain beautiful."

Now that we had all picked a dress, Anwen motioned for us to follow her from the room. Arwen nodded graciously at us and told us to have a good day. Anwen led us down yet another long hallway to our rooms.

"Lord Zac's room is in the men's quarters if you should need him, and if you should need me then pull the gray cord in your room and I will come as soon as I can." Then with a graceful curtsy, she hurried down another hallway.

"Well, guess we should go change," Sam said, glancing toward the bedroom doors.

"Yeah, guess we should," agreed Kaitlyn.

"Yeah…." Roz said, seeming distracted for some reason.

"Ok then, see you guys after we're all changed," I called as I headed toward my door. _I can't believe I'm actually here_, I thought excitedly, _I wonder what's going to happen next…._

I hope everyone's liked my story so far! I'm going on vacation soon so I won't be able to update for a little while. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed, I really appreciate it!


End file.
